


Red Light District Angel

by MattedZamo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, bob monet and katya are ladies on the evening, but she's barely a brat in this, i guess this is the part where i say to 'enjoy the work', katya has a penis thou just fyi in case that somehow bothers you, katya still likes her, trixie was originally supposed to be a huge brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattedZamo/pseuds/MattedZamo
Summary: Trixie has just one more night before she has to go, and she decides to make it a little special.





	Red Light District Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my four month old baby!!

It was cool, the thunderstorm that “wreaked havoc throughout Marble City” making sure of that and also of the way her footsteps sounded to her, the sound of wet crushed cement and other debris crunching loudly under her black flats. She walked as if she had no idea as to where she was going, and if she did, than she had no clue what she was going to do once she got there. But it was _purposeful_ , and she smiled to herself after she had reassured the two male strangers that approached her that she was fine, just headed home, she’ll be okay. But as much joy as her small acts of slight deception brought her, it was short lived, as she was finding most of her happiness these past few weeks.

She turned left unto _Ocean Avenue_ , following the overheard instructions she half paid attention to from her dad a few months ago.

“Fuck me,” she mumbled under her breath, slowed her pace all the way down to one step every minute as opposed to a step every half minute like she had paced herself to do before her turn.

Down the avenue, half of it was burn or just destroyed rubble, the dull streetlights allowing her to see with some clarity what the strip had to provide. There were three buildings that had sound _enough_ structure for lights to be one, and she couldn’t remember just which building she needed to go to, but something told her the second building.

On the left side stood the second of three buildings, one she deemed as the second one stood perfectly in the middle, the _third_ all the way at the end of the block, perfectly at the corner, the _first_ was the first building to greet her, on her right, also perfectly in the corner. It read simply HOTEL, cool blue letters stacked one on top of the other. She nodded to herself minutely, and finally finished her turn, heading down the block to get to the second building slowly, although perhaps that wasn’t the best idea, time no longer her friend.

The front of the building held a faded awning, a light behind it in which she could barely make out the sun bleached letters that advertised the place with the name _Timeless_ to which she snorted to herself, rolled her eyes at the irony. The front of the place, in fact, the whole _exterior_ was painted in dark colors, and she was unable to tell whether it was navy blue or just black, only the door being a discernible color, purple.

The door swung open before she could stop herself from staring at it and _move_ and she jumped back in surprise, a shapely and tall woman in the doorway, the hazy light from behind her illuminating her figure. “Bob!...you’re not Bob” the woman commented, pointing a finger at her before moving from having her hand on the door to having it on her hip.

“No, sorry.”

“So then...who are you?”

“Trixie,” she answered, sticking her own hand out from her jean pocket to the woman, breathing a small sigh of relief when she took it after looking at Trixie funny.

“Got a last name _Trixie_?”

“Not for tonight.”

A hand touched her lower back and she jumped, whipping her head to the right of her, saw another woman there too, tall, just like the first. They looked at each other for a few moments, and a look of _recognition_ fell into the dark woman’s fixtures, and Trixie began to sweat, wasn’t sure if she made it all this way just to be _rejected_ from a plan that was half formulated. “Monét,” the woman started, the hand on her lower back moving to wrap an arm around Trixies, tugging her a bit close as she turned her attention to _Monét_ , the woman in the doorway “,she’s with me.”

“She,” Monét started, pointing a finger _again_ at Trixie “,is with _you_?” she finished her question by moving her pointed finger to the woman whose arm was still wrapped around Trixies.

“ _Yes_ Monét, she _is_.”  
“Bob are y-”

“Yes Monét I am _sure,_ now can you _please_ move out the way?”

Monét moved out the way, and she greeted the woman tugging Trixie as _Bob,_ a quick kiss on the lips their second greeting before Bob pulled her up the stairs as Trixie was having a moment to take in more than the slim hallway leading to rooms in the back and a well lit living room on the side. She was led up a flight of stairs, and pulled to the very back, bypassing a few rooms, all with their doors closed, the colors of the hallway and the doors a matching deep chocolate hued wood.

They entered a room all the way at the end, Bobs hand letting hers go, and she actually _missed_ it, missed the warmth and firm grip. Bob turned the light on and then lightly pushed Trixie towards the bed and she sat down on it, looked around the room to see the walls were the same as the hallways and doors, but the trim was gold, something she could only imagine compliments the early morning sun as it rises. But that was if the heavy black curtains were moved out the way.

Bob was standing still, had her side turned towards Trixie and she looked at the standing woman, looked strong yet soft, her afro tight and big, her jeans loose and high waisted, her shirt, with a deep V and spaghetti strapped. Her jeans were light blue and her shirt was some dark color if not black, couldn’t precisely make out what it was due to how _dim_ the lighting was.

 _She’s so beautiful_ was all that Trixie could think as she waited for Bob to speak, her eyebrows raising when Bob turned her whole body to face her, and Trixie watched as her mouth opened and closed for a bit before speaking.

“I’ve seen you before. I know I have.” Bob said in a low voice but Trixie felt like she was  practically seething it, and she gripped the bed sheets she was sitting on tight, felt the sweater she had on sticking to her back as she sweated more, the chance of her identity, her _true_ one, being uncovered.

“Y-you have?”

“Yeah. I have. But _what_ are you doing here?”

“I needed- _need_ a night.”

Bob scratched her jaw lightly, before crossing her arms across her chest, a soft grunt coming from her. “Hold on” she said, before turning and leaving the room.

Trixie relaxed into a more comfortable sitting position; slouching. Bob was an intimidating beauty, and her heart hadn’t stopped racing since she was dragged into the dimly lit room. She took a moment to finally take it in, took a moment to look at the big bed she was sitting in. She ran her hand across the fabric of the quilt, velvety soft, black with silver and gold twirl patterns, it looked warm and it was easy to imagine lying under it and letting the feeling of soft warmth envelope her tired body.

Her eyes were closed until the door opened once again and she opened them, looked briefly at Monét’s face before looking down to her torso, but looked up again when silence filled the air for more moments than she anticipated. Monét was looking back at her, _smiling_ softly at her as she stepped more into the room, closely the door behind her and lifting her hand when the door let out a soft _click_. “Bob says she knows you.”

“She did?”

“Mhm hmm.” Monét crossed her arms before letting them fall, and her grin had turned into a small soft smile. She sat next to Trixie on the bed, plenty of space between Trixies left hip and Monets right one. “Girl.” She exhaled after turning her attention from Trixies face to the vanity table in front of them, looking at Trixie through the mirror “What are you doing here?” She asked chuckling, moved from looking at _mirror_ Trixie to the Trixie right next to her.

“I said I needed a night-”

“That’s straight up bullshit and you know it. You need a friend don’t you?”

Trixie chewed her bottom lip, choosing her next words carefully in her head. She could go on the defensive, but realistically, there’d be no reason too. Monéts tone wasn’t teasing or accusatory or menacing or mean, she sounded like she just really wanted to know _why_ Trixie was even _here._ “I-...I don’t know. I have quite a few, but we only talk on the phone.” She sighed softly before finally looking at Monét who was still looking at her “I just want a night. That’s it.”

Monét got up, sighing as she did so and wiped her hands twice on her leggings, stopping promptly the same time as Bob opens the door. She looked at Trixie first, but turned to look at Monét when she moved to Bob. “Bob-”

“Monét-”

“No baby listen,” Monét spoke softly as she approached Bob, taking her hands in hers when they were stood face to face and Trixie lost the rest of their conversation, but didn’t lose when Monét quieted Bob down, used soft touches and a kiss when they finished speaking, but Trixie could hear when Bob said, in a much more calmer voice than she had used earlier “I’ll go get her.”

Monét waved at her briefly before leaving with Bob, closing the door behind her.

 

For a Friday night, the place was dead, which was a good thing to Katyas ears. She could have relative quiet in the house and she had the room to herself, her roommate out until Monday. She had been reading when the front door opened and then _closed_ many minutes after it was opened, and had officially stopped reading when she heard _two_ pairs of footsteps going up the stairs and another still downstairs. She wasn’t sure who was home, had stayed in her room for the past few hours, but her curiosity proved short lived when Bob’s bedroom door opened and closed.

And then it opened and closed again.

And then more footsteps.

And then _even more_ opening and closing of Bobs door and footsteps until there was _nothing_ happening. But even _that_ was short lived when her door was being knocked on and she put her book back down, cursed her futile attempt of even trying to get back into reading. “Yeah.” she called, raised an eyebrow when she saw Bob enter and Monét not to far behind her, their usual arrangement.

“Katya,” Bob started, made her way and sat on the edge of Katyas bed while Katya was still sat against the pillows at the head of it, and she picked up her head from resting it against the headboard to look at Bob who was worrying her bottom lip in between her teeth “I think the _governor’s daughter_ is _here_ and she’s asking for a night.”

“The governor’s daughter?” Katya asked incredulously, and the only noise after that was the sound of her leg moving on the bed sheet from being extended to being folded, her other leg mirroring it so she can be cross legged against the pillows facing Bob and Monét, taking in the way Bob kept _looking_ at her.

“We-... well, _I’m_ not to sure.” Monét spoke up, moving from standing next to Bob to sitting next to her, more closer to Katya. She saw as Monét looked to Bob’s hand before placing it on top of it and then looking at Bob briefly and turning to look at Katya “she _could_ possibly look like her, she _said_ her name was Trixie, but she,” Monét exhaled for a moment, “I just don’t know.”

 _Prominent_ clients wasn’t a thing that was shocking in any way at Timeless, the twenty or so _girls_ that worked all had had their time spent by someone in a higher up position. Hell, just last month Katya was paid what she earned in a month of scum trotting in one night by a bishop who wanted to ‘safely’ live out his schoolgirl fantasies. But in all honestly, what was most shocking, she supposed to herself, was the governor's _daughter_ , a _woman_ no one really knew about. She was rarely seen, staying at the governors home, the rare one or two pics the public got to see were shared once a month. She had no social media, and she didn’t give interviews of any kind either.

Real elusive lady.

Katya inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly, fixing her hair, and carefully taking it from a ponytail to letting it down, “I’ll go see what you two are goin on about. She in your room?” She was already getting out of bed, fixing her leotard and leggings from the uncomfortably shifted positions after rolling around on the bed freely all afternoon and half the evening. It wasn’t until she was done and stepping into her slippers that she looked at Monét, the both of them _looking_ at her. “Well? Is she?”

“Yea, she is.” Monét answered, Bob still looking at her.

“All right. No problem, I’ll be back shortly.”

Her slippers were a bit old, the only ones she really changed were the fur lines kitten heels she wears in the bedroom, playroom, answering any of the doors, just house and work intended things only. But her out of work slippers, although no longer comfortable, the fur on the inside rubbed off and the sole flattened from the weight over the years, were a reminder of home, of when she didn't have to do _this_ just to be constantly reminded that she still did _this._ And so, moving from bedroom 2 to bedroom 5, Katyas slippers kept scuffing lightly against the worn carpet, once black and now gray. It was all an illusion really, making the outside look shitty so than the moderately kept bedrooms looked _dazzling._

It always seemed to work for those who paid attention to shit like that.

She paused at Bobs door, really taking in what Bob suspected. _If_ the governor's daughter was really in there, on that bed, it'd feel almost wrong to _not_ ask what was so bad that she made it all the way to Timeless, a place with regulars that have been around sniffing dirty panties for so long it was almost as if Timeless held them captive when they were thrown away and forgotten.

Katya stops at the door, looking at the only marker that a _5_ had ever been nailed to the door, just the number being lighter than the door. If the governor's daughter was really there, and she had basically told Bob she'd take care of it, and the woman _accepted_ Katya to take care of her, she might have even more questions.

But then again, she might not. She was leaving everything up to chance and her mouth.

She entered the room after taking a deep breath, and had to remind her brain to kick in _just enough_ so she could close the door behind her.

 _“Oh.”_ Katya said quietly, but not quiet enough to not get the young woman's attention. Trixie was twiddling her thumbs, still seated on the bed when she looked up at Katya.

“Uh. Hi.” She offered weakly, giving a little wave.

“Hi. I'm Katya.” She introduced quietly, slipping her slippers off to go sit next to Trixie. She could see how Bob could be unsure whether it was _actually_ Trixie, it had been a few years since she was last publicly seen _with purpose_. She looked different, older, a little more tired, but very beautiful.

“Trixie.” Trixie reaffirmed for her. Katya nodded.

They looked at each other, quiet and calm. She let Trixies eyes dance across her features. The light did nothing to highlight the curiosity that Katya was sure was being held in her eyes that was painted across her face.

“Everything all right?” She asked quietly, careful to ask a little slowly as if saying things normally would shock the gi- _woman_.

Trixies eyes dragged up slowly from Katyas lap to her face after her question, her head slowly nodding “yeah.” She heard her reply quietly. She heard the slow swallow of spit, unsure if it was her or the woman in front of her.

“Um, how much?” Trixies voice went up an octave at the end of her question, and although Katya fought the giggle building in her throat, she didn't fight the way her eyebrows went up high.

“Depends on what you want, all I was told was that you wanted a night.” Katya was still speaking slowly and in a low voice, letting her voice carry smoothly through the calm air.

Trixies eyes fixed on hers, and without hesitation she captured them with her own “am I getting a night with you?”

“Do you want a night with me?”

“I-” Trixie cut herself off, and Katya watched as an internal argument exploding in her head was played out across her face. She wouldn't mind if Trixie said no, if she asked for Bob or even Monét honestly. Rejection came with the job, _her_ job, and at times she preferred it depending on the person. “I think so. Yeah. I'd like a night with you.”

Katya wished, for that moment, that the lights were brighter, that Bob hadn't specifically gotten dim light bulbs for the damn _ambiance._ Their eyes locked together once more, and it wasn't uncomfortable in anyway, it wasn't even a push and pull for any form of dominance. It was _openness_ and _expectancy._ “If you really want a night, then I'll let you know now that I have a penis.”

Trixie shrugged a shoulder “that doesn't bother me.”

Katya blinks at her, so unaccustomed to honest blasé acceptance of her body, always bracing herself for the client to run or to fixate heavily on that _one_ part of her “all right. I'll be back, is that okay?”

“Oh uh where are you going?” Trixie rushed out, her eyes widening from its previously relaxed state.

“It's okay,” Katya tried soothing, putting her hand on Trixies knee and hoping it was warm enough for her to feel through her jeans “I'm just going to let Bob know we're going to the hotel.”

She stood up, and was surprised when Trixie stood up as well “I hope you don't mind.” she said quietly, and Katya shook her head no. Plenty of people have seen her _naked_ , changing clothes wasn't that big an issue.

Bob and Monét excused themselves when they saw Trixie enter behind Katya, and she could only guess they were going down to the basement to the movie room. There wasn't that many movies anymore, no one really updated the collection for the house, but she guessed they were going down to have time for themselves.

Trixie sat where Bob had been seated after they had left, crossing her legs at the ankles and clasping her hands together on her lap. Katya moved past her to the dresser, opening it and stripping from her warm house clothes down to just her panties while she looked for something a little more _suitable._

She heard Trixie mumble something from behind her while she was searching for one of her black bras, and she suspended the task to turn and ask Trixie what she had said. “Oh uh,” Trixie stammered a moment, her eyes fighting to look from Katyas chest to her _face_ “I said you had a very nice body.” She said quietly, a light blush settling onto the plush apples of her cheeks.

Katya smiled at her “thank you” she said before turning back to her open drawer, locking eyes with the bra she had been looking for “there you are” she said under her breath.

“How long you've been doing this?”

“Hmm,” Katya considered her question as she clasped her bra “changing? A few minutes now. Maybe ten? Feels like ten.” She turned her body as she twisted her bra so the cups were to the front. She smiled at Trixie as she put on the straps, letting it fade as she looked down to place her tits in their cups properly.

Trixie laughed while she adjusted herself and Katyas smile lifted again, happy to get the result she was aiming for “oh my god _no_!”

“You meant like all of this, right?” Katya asked after a few moments, looking at Trixie and watching as she lowered her gaze a little.

“Yeah.” Trixie said quietly.

“A long time now. I think. Some days I care for the exact amount of time, but, that hasn’t been a recent thought.” Katya answered earnestly. Trixie nodded her head slowly and Katya went to her, the only sound for a moment the sound of her feet hitting the almost threadbare gray carpet. “Hey,” she said lightly, gently putting her hand on Trixies shoulder, waiting until Trixie looked up at her “we don’t have to do this if you aren’t 100% sure. I’m not gonna get mad or anything like that.”

Trixie looked up at her, her eyes full of uncertainty and determination, softening to one of gentle appreciation and care “Thanks,” she started, gently putting a hand on Katyas panty-clad hip before moving to rest on her thigh “but I _am_ sure about this. I really want this.”

“Okay.” Katya didn’t argue any further, moving to grab the rest of her ensemble before heading down to the hotel.

A black form fitting, v neck long sleeve shirt, tight black jeans and flats later, Trixie watching the whole time, Katya was ready to head out. The made their way down the stairs, Katya leading, even opening the door for Trixie to head out. After closing the door behind them, Trixie grabbed Katyas hand and Katya looked at her, not missing the hint of hesitation the moon showed in her eyes.

“You ready?”

Trixie nodded, smiling shyly “I’m ready”

“All right, let’s go.”

-

Room 206, that was Katyas usual room for her _dates_. It was nothing impressive, at least not to her and to her regulars. There was a balcony, the floor leading to it elevated to a platform that most missed, tripped over and stumbled. One guest even fell completely over, but in his drunken stupor, had found it funny. Katya didn’t _have_ to have that room, but for a couple of years now, it’s been her escape. She didn’t just visit the room for paid services, but when she needed a moment to think, the balcony was where she perched herself when she needed a small getaway, mainly on nights when the two other girls brought back their dates.

She had led Trixie up the stairs, giving a short wave to Marcus, the son of the man who ran the hotel _and_ Timeless. It didn’t amaze Katya that Timeless and its accompanying hotel were still in business, she just figured that the girls who serviced the governor all those years ago did a _really_ good job.

Under her steady hand, she could feel Trixie shivering, and she didn’t want to call it out, especially when Trixies face was that of calm, as if Katya wasn’t her first. She didn’t remember Trixie shivering beneath her touch on their way to the hotel, and her face had been more expressive. It hit her that perhaps this was Trixies way of dealing with her bouts of anxiety, how up close was just an HD version of the face she gave the papers and online journalists.

In the room, she watched, just for a moment, as Trixie sat herself down on the couch in the corner on the wall where the door was. It was ugly, the two seater, being a dark puke green with faded gold vines and leaves swirling around the chair. It almost matched the wallpaper of the room, a soft olive green with five paintings around the room. All imitations of other paintings, _The Birth of Venus, Sunflowers, Mars and Venus,_ and two others that were from local artists and had no name because it was a _thing_ now. The couch faced the desk placed on the middle of the wall, and the desk faced the bed with a weathered chair there.

The bed didn’t look out of place, it was big, and Katya knew from experience that it could comfortably fit at least four people. The fitted sheet and the down comforter were black while the pillows and the thin sheet were olive green. She heard Trixie sigh, just a little, but it felt like a lot in the quiet room, and she turned to face her, saw her hands in her lap.

She chuckled lightly, bringing Trixie’s attention back to her “You can come over you know. You’re not a child.” She took a pause. “Well. I hope you’re not.”

Trixie raised an eyebrow “Do you _really_ think I’m a child?”

“Well humor me than.”

“Take a guess.” Trixie said with humor in her voice, crossing her ankles.

“Well, since I’m not gross, I’ll say 20?”

Trixie giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hand “ _no!_ I’m twenty _two._ ” She stopped giggling, and smiled at Katya “but thank you.”

Katya had been leaning up against the desk and rose to get to Trixie, cupping her soft cheek, running her thumb over her cheekbone “you’re very beautiful.” She whispered, and smiled when Trixie blushed.

Trixie put her hand over Katyas, and Katya warmed at the sight of her leaning further into her touch with a look of serenity erasing the tense look that had taken over her features. “Bed?” Katya asked, and she offered her other hand when Trixie nodded her head. She pulled her to the bed, pulling her to sit down after she did. Trixie had been the one to cup Katyas cheek, and she basked in the softness of her sweet smelling palm. “You can still back out.” She murmured, her eyes closed, she opened them when she felt lips on hers, and she kissed her back after fluttering her eyes back closed.

“I don’t want to.” Trixie mumbled, and after a moment, she went back to kissing.

It was easy to take the lead with kissing Trixie, a softness forgotten almost entirely. She made her lead one that was easy to follow, slow and gentle caresses accompanying each one. She rubbed Trixies arm slowly, before pressing her closer to her when she felt Trixie press her mouth a little more.  Their clothes were still on, their shoes being the only thing discarded, banished to the far corner of the room.

Trixie broke first, her eyes heavy and dark, and Katya was sure her own reflected those. “Oh.” Trixie breathed, her breathing still a little ragged even when several moments passed by.

“Was that a good oh?”

“Yeah.” Trixie said, her gaze retrained to Katyas lips, and Katya licked them slowly, watching Trixie as she did so.

Trixie rose a hand to Katyas cheek, cupping it, her thumb rubbing, ever so slowly and lightly, just beneath the apple of her cheek. She couldn't help leaning more into it, closing her eyes and expelling a breath as she did so. Trixie, dismissing the fact of what exactly she was doing, was _good_ , she was a sweetness almost to pure to consume, the only thing helping her being easier to do so _was_ the matter of fact of what she was doing. She lifted her hand from her cheek, replacing it swiftly with a kiss, slow and feather like, next to her mouth.

“Why are you doing this? Why do you want to do this so badly?” Katya asked, her voice wavering ever so slightly, opening her eyes to see when Trixies changed from care to pain.

Her hand lowered from where it had been resting on her shoulder, briefly brushing her thigh before resting on her own. “My dad says I have to leave the public eye.”

“The pub..lic…” Katya said low, confused. She took a moment “but why?”

“Well” Trixie said, exhaling the word in a breath before continuing “I'm sure you figured out who I am. I’m leaving the country.”

“For how long?”  
“Until my dad is done being governor.”

“That can a be a long time.”

“Yeah.” Trixie whispered, nodding, her eyes still downcast.

A sharp twinge hit in Katyas chest, and she didn't like it, didn't like how sad Trixie got. “Hey now,” she whispered, taking Trixies chin in between her two fingers to bring her face back up to meet hers “you’re with me tonight. I’ll take care of you.” She said gently and she kissed Trixies lips softly when Trixie gave her a small smile.

Trixie put a hand on Katyas shoulder, and she watched her face as Trixie was slowly lowering her eyes from Katyas face to her lap. Her hand slid down, following the path her gaze made, moving from her shoulder to the hem of her shirt, her short fingernails tickling the skin of her stomach when they made their way under her shirt. Trixie kept her fingers like that, and her other hand was on Katyas thigh, her fingers drumming softly. She looked up at her, and Katya could feel her grip tighten slightly, tugging the shirt down a little bit “may I?”

“Yeah.” She breathed, and Trixie made swift work of slowly pulling her shirt up and off.

She shivered slightly, the cool air from outside had accumulated in the room, the balcony door not having been properly sealed in years. Her skin rose in goose bumps that she was sure Trixie could feel under her palms as they went back down her arms after putting her shirt to the side. She watched Trixies face as her hands rubbed her arms, feeling her muscles slightly, going down and clasping her hands before going back up to her shoulders. Her hands went down her front, and she felt slight pressure on her nipples, hard from the chill. She swallowed when Trixie did that, and suppressed giggles when Trixie squeezed the little rolls of fat her stomach made from her slight slouch.

Her hands landed at the tops of her thighs, near her crotch and she inhaled a little at the soft touch, barely feeling Trixies hands, but taking in the beautiful heat coming from them.

“Can I?” Trixie asked, looking up at Katya from where her hands were near the band of her jeans.

Katya cocked her head curtly to the side, correcting it as she considered what Trixie had in mind. There were a few things really, actually, _quite_ a few things that Trixie could have in mind, but none made her nervous and she appreciated greatly her warm question of consent. Katya nodded dumbly, and she felt her hands shake as lowered her pants and snug boxers, grabbing herself and holding her dick in her hands. She didn't look at Trixie as she watched her hands replaced Katyas hands, a sharp exhale coming through her nose when her warm palms softly encompassed her. Trixie looked between her and her flaccid penis, her expression slightly unreadable. “You don't have to do this you know.” She whispered quietly, and her eyes bugged slightly when Trixie shook as if she had been broken out of a trance, replacing her hands to the tops of Katyas thighs.

“What?”

“Please me. You don't have to please me. I'm okay with just taking care of you.” Her eyes were able to connect with Trixies, found them full of confusion, yet with warmth.

“Katya. I would like a chance to try.”

“Are you sure?”

Trixie kissed her, and she smiled unable to help herself. She liked how warm, soft, full and gentle her lips were, she wished them on her more often. “Very sure. Now may I?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” She answered back, leaning a little away from herself so Trixie could take her back in her hands.

She twitched in Trixies hands and Trixie giggled. “Wait.” She giggled again after a moment, and Katya giggled with her, she couldn't help herself “how do I?”

“Here.” Katya wrapped one hand around Trixies, squeezing slightly so Trixies grip was to the firmness she liked. She let go, watched as Trixie dragged her fist up and she hissed slightly at the dry friction.

“Oh,” Trixie gasped, letting up a little “I'm sorry.”

“It’s alright, I just. Hold on.” Katy mumbled, twisting around to see where she had last put the lube. She stopped when she remembered she never replenished after using up the last of it during the last appointment. She looked down at Trixies hand, still holding her, before looking at Trixies face, and looking down at herself again. Trixie snorted first, and Katya broke and laughed.

“No lotion I’m guessing?” Trixie asked when they caught their breaths, and that only set Katya off once more.

“ _Lotion?”_ She screeched, bending forward a little as she laughed. Trixie started laughing too, letting go of Katya in order to do so without hurting her.

“I don’t know!” Trixie said in between laughs, and Katya couldn’t stop laughing, not even to catch her breath when she needed to. It took several moments, but it didn’t faze her, the laughter, since it had been so long since she got to laugh at something so silly.

“No,” she said gently “I was looking for _lube_ , but I don’t have any, I think.”

“Oh.” Trixie said quietly, a pensive look on her face “should I just suck you off than?” She asked quietly, her hand lightly gripping the top of Katyas thigh once more.

“Okay. Okay, yeah sure go ahead.” Katya said, moving back a little bit, biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling as Trixie awkwardly got down on her knees, using about the same gracefulness as a newborn deer.

“How’s the view down there?” Katya asked, humor still thick in her voice. People’s opinions on her body, on her _dick_ stopped affecting her years ago, but she still had a joke or two about herself in her. But the humor died down when she saw how hard Trixie looked to be concentrating.

“It’s…” Trixie started, still looking Katyas dick up and down.

“Uh huh?” Katya urged, wishing she would just spit out her thoughts.

“It’s just really _pink._ ” Trixie whispered, looking back up at Katyas eyes from her dick.

“Is that? Good? Or bad?”

“Ohh it’s good! I just never have seen one up close before. Well,” Trixies voice was quiet when she said her truth, but swelled up to her normal tone afterwards “not attached to a woman, or any _human_ , I have a couple of fake ones at home.” She rambled, her blush growing deeper by the word.

Katya shuffled, careful to not knock Trixie off her balance with her knees. Trixies hands were still on Katyas knees to support herself, and Katya placed her hands on top, tapping the top of her right wrist to get her attention “you don’t have to do this y’know.”

Trixie started to roll her eyes, but caught herself mid-way, and Katya smirked at her from seemingly catching her bratty behavior “Kat, you said that already, and I already said I wan-”

“No I know,” Katya cut her off “I’m talking about you sucking me off.” She reassured gently.

Trixie huffed as she sat back on her calves instead of holding herself up. Katya found it a little cute. “I would like too.” She said lowly, bratty determination thick in her tone.

They looked at each other, and all Katya could see in Trixies eyes was determination. She could tell her again that getting off was never the main goal anymore, that she was just as content in satisfying the other person, in satisfying _Trixie_ , but she figured it couldn’t hurt to at least let the girl _try._ “All right,” she said slowly, opening her legs before remembering that she was restrained by the elastics of her boxers around her thighs. She stood up, and without breaking eye contact, took off her shirt, jeans and boxers, before sitting down with her legs open. She was half hard, and knew it’d be a while before Trixie got anywhere near making her come “go ahead.”

Trixie pursed her lips, moving them from the right, and then to the left, still considering her dick. It was like she wasn't sure how to _tackle_ it, like it was a task and Katya held back a snort. She watched as she sucked in a deep breath, slouching down and leaning forward, grabbing the base lightly. Her hands were warm and a little damp, and Katya twitched again, this time intentionally, to lighten the mood with Trixies giggle. She _did_ giggle, and Katya smiled briefly down at her.

She licked up the underside of Katyas shaft, and Katya shivered. She sighed when Trixie did it again, holding her breath when Trixies mouth wrapped lightly around the tip. She fought her hips to not thrust when Trixie found her slit and dipped the tip of her tongue in. She shut her eyes and groaned when Trixie sucked, her lips still around her tip. She was lowering her head, warm and wet, her tongue preceding the rest of her mouth, helping Katya erect further and get lost in the sensation of Trixie suck her off- “ _carch_ ” Trixie made a horrible choking noise, and Katya sat straight up, catching Trixies cheek in her palm when she lifted her head up.

“Baby, _fuck._ Come up, come up. Breathe.”

Trixie leaned back, trying to catch her breath, clutching her chest in a very dramatic manner. She did one last extremely deep inhale before falling all the way back, momentarily surprising Katya with her ability to do that after her moment of panic.

“Ow.” Trixie said, strained, chuckling from her place on the floor. Katya laughed, standing over Trixie to help her up “I guess you can sit on my face?”

Katya stood up properly, laughing again but holding back her laughter so she can help Trixie up, she couldn't have been comfortable “sweetheart _no._ ”

Trixie clapped and grabbed the offered hand, grunting as she pushed up when Katya pulled “killjoy” she huffed.

Katya kissed her, resting her hands on her hips “thank you.”

The air shifted.

It was cool and quiet again, Trixie searching Katyas eyes as she searched hers. She was searching for any sign of hesitation, of regret, and hate or hurt. But there was none.

Trixies hands found their way to her face, and she loved their warmth, their gentle strength whenever they clutched or held any part of her. It was unbelievable in a way, it was almost as if Trixie was holding back her strength for her, and she briefly wondered what she did at home that made her a little strong. Time stood still for that moment, the both of them breathing in sync, Katyas hands still on her hips, her fingers skirting the edge of Trixies sweater.

“There's nothing underneath.” She said, smiling at how dumb she sounded, and looking up from where she had been watching her fingers to shine her smile at Trixie when she giggled.

“Nope,” she replied, popping her lips at the _p_ “nothing but my bra.”

Katya groaned, eager to see what she looked like underneath her sweater, underneath her _clothes_ , and pleaded quietly, with her eyes, if she could please _please_ undress her. Trixie blushed, giggling as she shook her head. She was careful as she took off her sweater, the fabric catching on her wrists as her palms were still pressed against her skin. She was so fucking _soft,_ and so beautifully warm, she wanted to kiss every inch of her skin, feel every bump, pore, mark under her tongue and lips.

Her sweater was up and off, landing with a soft thud in a rumbled mess on the mess. She had to take a step back, look over what she had been granted access to see and touch, kiss and feel gently. She was truly beautiful, her mouth dry yet she continued to swallow with how much she was salivating over her. She was shorter than her, but Trixie shivered and made herself a little smaller while Katya slowly looked at her stomach, breasts, shoulders, arms. Her neck was pink, her cheeks pinker. She wanted to kiss them, and she did, over and over and over and over again. Soft little kisses, feather like to the touch, across the apples of her cheeks and beneath them, near her jaw and on it as well.

She wanted to kiss all of her.

Her bras were off next, an unlined cupped nude one under her sports bra. Her tits fell immediately down to rest on the slightly less pudgy part of her stomach, just a bit above the bottom of her ribs, the sweetheart having a pouch that was tucked and held firmly by her jeans.

“ _Baby”_ she groaned, pulling Trixie to her by her waist, wrapping her arms to hold her close and burying her face in her neck. She didn't really smell of anything except herself, but she still smelled sweeter than most “let me-”

“Yeah.” Trixie said in a breathy tone.

As swift as she was taking her clothes off, she was careful, folding everything, her clothes included, and took all of it to the couch leaving Trixie standing by the bed. When she returned, Trixie was blushing, _hard_ , but still held that determination in her. It was a small amount, but enough still that Katya could see it coming through waves from her body, no longer being contained in her eyes. She climbed into bed first, finally pulling back the covers. The mattress still smelled of cigarette smoke from years ago, the smell only noticeable when she threw herself on the bed or when she pressed her nose deep to whiff. But there wasn't much of a hint of it on the sheets; she had harassed the cleaning lady to wash her sheets just the week before.

She offered her hand to Trixie, who took it gingerly, lightly climbing into bed beside her. She got a peck on the lips, and nodded her head when Trixie asked if she could be on top.

There was something about non sexual skin to skin contact that Katya missed without realizing it, and appreciated greatly, and selfishly wanted more of it. But it was the _kissing_ that drove her insane.

Trixie was above her, holding herself up to press kisses against Katyas forehead, hairline, eyelids, cheeks, jaw and lips. Her neck, collar bone and chest were given soft attention as well, and she found it hard to keep her eyes open to watch what was happening.

“ _Trixie_ ” she groaned when she began to wriggle her hips, awakening her now softened dick. She kept _kissing_ her, becoming a human juxtaposition, stroking her dick with her ass and yet kissing her so sweetly as if it was the first time she had ever kissed anyone.

“Can I ride you? Baby please?” Trixie asked so disgustingly _sweet_ in her ear, Katya grew dizzy and had to nod, could only nod. “Where are the condoms?”

Katya threw her arm over the bed, thankful they were still relatively close to the edge, fighting to open the top drawer that had jammed a little a while ago, fumbling to get a loose condom at such a weird angle. Trixie sat back, resting on her stomach, pinching her nipples as this went on until Katya handed her one. She was punched out her slight daze when Trixie snorted, just a tiny bit.

“Magnum?” She asked, looking down at her with a coy smile on her face.

“What?” Katya asked, wiggling her shoulders “I like the wrapper.”

“Oh. My God, you're so lame.” Trixie giggled again, moving off her stomach and to rest in between her legs, taking her gently in her hands. She spit on her, swirling the saliva around on her dick with her dick before being careful to rip the wrapper and pull the condom out. She was careful applying it, the way Katya was when she had to do it, pinching the top and rolling it down to the base before releasing.

“Not your first time?”

Trixie looked up from her handiwork, giving her a sly smile “I never said it was.”

A shiver ran up Katyas spine.

Trixie wasn't a stranger to riding dicks like she was to sucking them, Katya noticed, while letting Trixie take the reins. She had her hands on Trixies soft hips, watching her face as she took more of her in. Her pussy was unbelievably wet, her face starting to sweat. They sighed when she reached the base, and Katya grabbed Trixies hips firmly.

“Baby.” She breathed, watching as Trixie fluttered her eyes open. Trixie didn't respond, but she didn't move either, and Katya let her take her time to adjust. She wouldn't say she was particularly big, she felt she was a comfortable width and length, but she wasn't sure what Trixie was used to, or even how long it had been since she had anything inside her. Her thoughts were cut short when she felt Trixies muscles clench and unclench a few times around her, and Katya groaned lightly again, fighting to not squeeze Trixies hips any harder.

Her hair was down, had been since she first saw her, golden waves kissed by blonde highlights. She hadn't moved since she clenched around her, instead tying her hair up into a semi high ponytail. “Forgot how hot I get.” She chuckled. Katya whined high in her throat.

Trixie leaned forward, kissing Katya for a brief moment before raising herself off and lowering back down. Katya shook minutely under her, and tried to focus on the crease on Trixies forward showing her concentration as she did it again and again. She wanted to _see,_ to watch as Trixies ass went up and down, her pussy clenching tight around her dick. She hadn't even seen it yet, was it pink? She was trying hard to _not_ focus on the feeling so intensely, a hard task to do. Trixie was so warm and wet, her gasps and high moans so sweet.

She lost track of time, fighting to focus on her being inside Trixie, kissing her whenever she could and gasping with her, and also fighting on focusing on something else so she wouldn't finish as quickly. She wanted Trixie to come first, and in hindsight, she figured maybe some edging could've helped, but before she knew it, Trixie had lost rhythm and was rolling her hips, bracing herself on Katyas chest. Her panting became a broken record of -I's, Katyas grip on her hips tighten along the feeling of Trixie around her dick. She picked up the pace, thrusting upwards so she could finish too.

Trixie came with a short high pitched cry and a quiet “oh my god” and Katya came shortly after.

“So how long have you been working?”

“You asked me that already.” Katya quietly laughed.

“Oh whoops.”

They were resting, Katya having brought Trixie down from the high of her orgasm before getting up to clean up; tying off and throwing away the condom, and getting a glass of water for them to share. Trixie had thanked her when she returned to bed, and she knew it was for more than just the water, but she didn't want to open that can of worms.

They were on their sides, their legs only tangled at the ankles. Trixie pulled a hand from underneath her head to trace the outline of Katyas boob “are these real?”

“Nothing on or about me is fake.”

Trixie momentarily stopped her finger tracing before giving out a near silent “oh.”

They fell silent, but it was peaceful. Trixies hand stayed on Katyas side, resting on the deepened curvature from her being on side, and Katya kept her eyes closed to rest. “Hey Kat.” Trixie said, and Katya smiled a little before opening her eyes. She liked that Trixie was comfortable with her enough for a nickname.

“Yeah?” She was searching Trixies eyes, but she couldn't, it was hard to when Trixie was looking down at the bed covers than at her face.

“Can we go again?” Her voice sounded really small, shy almost, and Katya kept her smile gentle, even if Trixie wasn't really able to see it.

“Of course. You know what you want?”

“If you could go down on me that would be nice.”

Katya didn't answer her, waiting until Trixie looked her in her eyes again to do so, keeping a calm look on her face before whispering “of course” at Trixies request.

She moved her hand and patted Trixies pussy, smiling when Trixie had moved and put a leg over Katyas. She dipped her finger in her, moving it up to circle her clit before dipping her finger again, gathering more wetness to play with. Trixie was panting heavily, her eyes screwed shut and her hard breaths hitting Katya in the face. She let up on her, bringing her fingers to her mouth to taste her. She only licked her fingers once before putting her two fingers in Trixies mouth, relishing in the feeling of her sucking her fingers off slowly, swirling her tongue around the digits and in between them as well.

“All right, I'm going to go down on you now.” She said and Trixie nodded before she finished her statement, a heavy dark look in her eyes.

Katya found she loved eating out Trixie.

She loved going down on women whenever she had the chance in general, but Trixie was sweeter than the rest, and it translated well in her taste, her scent, her moans, sighs, and groans. Trixies thighs were plush under her hands, firmly holding her down while her tongue caressed her clit. She loved dipping into her pussy before swirling her clit, circling it and sucking, flicking under her hood to get to her clit. Trixie kept jerking up, and her breath kept getting caught in her throat. She had called for Katya, asked for her to go deeper, and she did, fuckng her with her tongue until the back of her throat ached. She started to ache, ache for Trixies pussy even though she was eating it as if she were the last meal she'll ever have.

“Katya I need.” Trixie gasped, but didn't finish after Katya paused to slowly ease two fingers in her. She groaned, her tongue still pressed flat up on her clit and Trixie moaned, the sound breaking off into a soft cry. She pumped in and out slowly before continuing what she wanted to do. She curled and searched for her spot, kitty licking her clit as she did. A sharp inhale and exhale from Trixie told her all she needed to know; she found her sweet spot.

“Katya,” she sighed, and Katya groaned again, taking all of Trixies clit in between her lips and sucking. Trixie was close, Katya could tell, and it became painfully clear when her hand had moved from the crumbled sheet to her hair and _gripped._ She held Trixies clit firmly between her lips as she circled and flicked, now ruthlessly going at Trixies g-spot, her follicles crying for mercy at the crown of her head where Trixies grip only increased.

“ _Katya, Katya, Katya, Katya”_ she kept moaning as she kept coming, and Katya refused to let up, only removing her fingers so she could lick Trixies sweet pussy as it continued to spasm from her orgasm.

“Katya” she groaned, her other hand joining the first, not to push, Katya was surprised to discover, but to _pull_ “there baby please” she groaned, and Katya smirked into her, happy to oblige.

-

The come down was blissful, which was a change from having to watch her partners hastily put on clothes. Sometimes they apologized, mumbling about doing something wrong. But Trixie didn't apologize, she didn't even look sorry.

She had gotten a slow handjob, not that she minded. Her dick was in Trixies mouth for a short while, just so she could let her saliva drip all on it, before lying up next to Katya. Katya had been up against the pillows, while Trixie propped herself up next to her using her hand. She was slow, methodical and firm with her hand strokes, telling her low in her ear how she loved how good she had made Trixie feel, cooing at her with sweet pet names.

It was blissful, Trixie lounging on her while she lazily trailed her fingertips up and down her spine. Trixies head was on her chest, her hand under her head pressing against Katyas chest plate, their breathing synched up.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah.” Katya heard as Trixie smiled and she couldn't help but smile too.

A little while later, Trixie shivered against her and she couldn't blame her, the cold was settling back in the room. “Want me to get our clothes?”

Trixie nodded against her chest and she got off her so Katya could get their clothes. She heard Trixie giggle girlishly behind her and she turned her head to look back at the woman in bed “what?” She giggled back at her.

“Your butt is just really cute.” Trixie didn't stop giggling, and the still on lamp highlighted her _cute_ giggle.

Katya shook her ass, setting her off again “why thank you!” She said

“I don't want to be alone.” Trixie murmured.

“You won't be. You're going with your aunt remember?” “I'm surprised you remember.” Trixie said, a hint of her smile back before falling three seconds later “it isn't the same though.”

“Oh?”

“Like she's my aunt but. We talk like during the holidays and birthdays. I don't even remember what she _looks_ like.”

“I'm sure, with time, after the dust settles, you'll fall into a rhythm.”

“ _When_?” Trixie whined, looking up to look at Katya.

“When you least expect it.”

“ _God_ ” Trixie groaned, “you're so _old_.”

“Oh really?” Katya asked, and she flipped Trixie on her back, quickly grasping both her wrists in her hands to tickle Trixies sweet sides. They jumped when a pounding on the far left wall, by the balcony wall, effectively cutting their laughter short.

“Someone's prissy.” Trixie huffed, a one note laugh leftover from her tickles coming out shortly after.

“Glad that's not you.” Katya remarked, turning her head from the far wall to where Trixie was under her, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss.

“You don't know that.”

“Oh?” Katya asked, eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Yep! I'm the prissiest bitch of them all!” Trixie exclaimed, a bright smile only adding more effect to her playfulness.

“The punishment for lying, miss Trixie, are more tickles!” Katya half yelled, laughing as Trixie busted into giggles.

“No! Not the tickles!” She cried, but the two of them were cut short _again_ by whoever was so heavily opposed to a good time. “Fucking ew.” Trixie said, the heavy annoyance in her voice etched in her features “the fuck do they expect us to do now?”

“We can go outside?” Katya suggested, hoping the calm of the morning twilight would help not make Trixie upset anymore.

“We can do that?” Trixie turned her hateful gaze towards the wall to one of calm when she looked back at Katya.

Katya got off of her and the bed, going to the corner where the little couch was to get their shoes, putting hers on before handing Trixies to her “yeah, come on.” She suppressed a shiver when Trixie took her hand in hers to lead them to the balcony.

The balcony doors where old, imitation French style with chipped paint and proper insulation missing in some places. The left door creaked when it was opened, but not when it was closed, and the right door creaked during opening and closing. There were curtains once upon a time, but a harsh pull ensured that replacing them would never happen. The balcony itself was nothing impressive either. On the right corner, where the brick of balcony met the brick of building, there was a patch of moss that had started out the size of maybe a pebble and now sat like a mossy half of a grapefruit. There were two chairs and a table at one point, but the deep rust marks left on the outdoor tile showed why their existence on the balcony was no more.

But still, standing and then eventually sitting on the tiles, watching the sun rise peacefully, the balcony became special. Trixie made things special, and Katya let herself have that moment of regretting meeting Trixie before she had to _leave_ hurt her a little. Neither said anything, and their breaths came out in little clouds, the sun showing them their clouds. Trixie broke the silence, giggling before a small sob came out of her.

“Trixie?”

Trixie shook her head at Katyas obvious concern, and Katya sat back a little, but still watched Trixie as she wiped her eyes. “The nights over Kat.”

“Yeah.” Katya answered, her sad voice copying Trixies.

Trixie turned to look at her, and it didn't really look like tears had fallen from her face, she just looked like she was blushing from the cold. “How much I owe you again?”

It was Katyas turn to giggle “3 thousand.”

Trixie paled “what?”

Katya laughed, falling backwards and yelling when she did, before laughing again. Trixies face was priceless, as if Katya had admitted Trixie leaving to England was an entire practical joke “no! No, no, no. Don't worry about it.”

“What? Why?”

Katya shrugged after collecting herself “I like you.”

Trixie rolled her eyes “you're so gay.”

“For the moment yes _gawd_.”

“ _Sweet Lord.”_ Trixie gave an exasperated sigh “I'm leaving.” She said, getting up and taking the four steps to enter the doors. Katya laughed as she got up and followed her all the way down the stairs.

They hugged under of that balcony, Trixie giving Katya a short and awkward wave shortly after.

“I can come with you, if you want.”

“To _England_?”

“No. To take you home.”

Trixie shook her head “no thanks. I think I can handle this. I'll see you around?” It wasn't a question of would Katya still be around when Trixie got back, it was a question of if Katya would allow another night like the one they had.

“You know where to find me. If I'm not over there-” Katya pointed down to where _Timeless_ stood, aging brick and faded purple awning being shined with the halo of the still rising sun “-I'll be up there.” She pointed upwards to where the balcony protruded out above them, high on the second floor.

“Like an angel!” Trixie said excitedly, and Katya nodded as she giggled.

“Am I an angel?”

Trixie leaned forward, stretching herself to kiss Katya two steps in front of her “you are now. Thank you.”

Katya nodded, and they both smiled. She watched as Trixie walked away, presumably back in the direction she came from, more towards to the bustling part of the city for a cab. She didn't move from her spot until she saw Trixie round the corner, and she laughed when, before she did round that corner, Trixie looked back at her, and waved.

Two weeks later, on another restful Friday, Bob dropped an envelope on Katyas bed, with her name on the front in beautiful and large cursive. She left without another word, late to go on a date with Monét, and that's when Katya opened the letter. The paper itself contained few words, but it was the money that surprised her.

_Here's your 3 thousand you gay angel,_

_Trixie._

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's on Tumblr as [@mattedzamo](http://mattedzamo.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
